Safe
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: Often times, when he heard Pucca nearby or saw her running towards him, he'd get annoyed, he'd panic, he'd truly get scared. But right then and there, hanging in Pucca's arms, he had never felt more safe. Hard T for violence. Garu/Pucca one shot.


Often times, when he heard Pucca nearby, or saw her running towards him, he'd get annoyed, he'd panic, he'd get truly scared. And he knew every time he ran she just got more determined to catch him, to catch his heart. Really, that was what scared him, she want to catch his heart, and the last people he had let them catch his heart had died.

He would always remember the burning memory of him coming home from the store, his arms full of groceries for dinner and finding his parents and sister. Tears slipping from his eyes, everything going blurry as he realized that they had been burned alive. He really didn't notice the sound of groceries thunking on the ground as they slipped from his grasp like his world. He never forgave himself for his family's brutal deaths- it was the reason he had taken the vow of silence in the first place.

And it was that blind fury that engulfed him when he found where his family's murderer that had been that lead him into a trap. He was highly skilled, but he was outnumbered by thugs with a different type of skill and weapon. After fighting for several hours, he finally tumbled to the ground, tired, sweaty, and broken.

One of them grabbed an rusty pipe, and raised above him, hovering for a moment, before it fell upon him.

_Crack!_

He cried out in pain as it connected with his legs. He knew that one of his legs must have broke, because there's a searing pain in both of them. After writhing in pain, he squeezed his eyes shut as it came down again. Garu tried not to cry, tried to not let them see what was going on in his head.

_Crack!_

It connected to his back, sending him tumbling across the ground like a ragdoll, and his vision blurred.

Agony spiked in his back, biting at his sanity. The men around him were silent, acting like they did this everyday. They most likely did. In the darkness of the flimsy, run down shack, he could make out the leader, the murder of his family and any chance he ever had a normal life grinning like a madman. Everything hurt, and he felt blood trickling in several places, but he still tried to drag himself away.

The pipe rose back above him, waiting to strike down on Garu's head. There was a loud crash as something slammed through the thin wall nearby, and tires screeched. The thugs let out yelps of surprise in response as there was a loud thump and a soft squish. Garu limply turned his head to witness Pucca, on her moped, had just burst through the wall.

His murderer lay laid nearby, bloody and his arm was twisted wrong. Pucca got off her bike and took off her helmet, revealing her choleric and fiery expression. She took out one guy after another, not holding back. He could hear the snap of bones twisting and breaking, the groans of the fallen, the shatter of teeth, and the sound of heads slamming. He saw her break their noses and sweep their feet from underneath them.

He had never seen Pucca so furious, so brutal, so amazing. Garu watched her take down thug after thug, and he felt pride for her winding up into his chest and throat. If he hadn't taken out so many guards before he fell, the rescue would have been much more difficult, but still. The stench of blood and vomit reached his nostrils, making him wince, glad he wasn't them.

He fell in and out of consciousness, bruises and tears forming on his face without his consent. Soon, he wasn't all that aware of the world, not even registering the agony that coursed through him when Pucca lifted him from the warm, soaked ground bridal style. It took a moment for him to register that it was soaked with his blood. She began to carry him, and he rested his head against her chest, listening to her breathing.

Often times, when he heard Pucca nearby or saw her running towards him, he'd get annoyed, he'd panic, he'd truly get scared. But right then and there, hanging in Pucca's arms, he had never felt more safe. Maybe, he decided, he should try to give her another chance. If she was brave enough to save him, he could be brave enough to let her in.

…...

_**It's short, but effective to me. Since I had requests for another Pucca one-shot, here ya go. I wrote this at two in the morn, so I'm too tired to correct my spelling. I'll do it later. seriously, this came and would leave alone at wait- no, it's three now!**_

_**Please, tell me what you think: give me tips on my characterization, stuff like that. I don't write Pucca much, so I may need help correcting myself. enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca.**_

_**KKA**_


End file.
